1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, more specifically relates to an imaging device having an optical image stabilizer for counteracting image shake due to vibrations such as hand shake (camera shake).
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices such as cameras which come with image stabilization or variants such as anti-shake for preventing image shake from occurring on an imaging surface when vibrations such as hand shake is applied to the imaging device are in practical use. However, such imaging devices having an optical image stabilizer (optical shift image stabilizer) are prone to being bulky and heavy.